The King and The Lionheart
by writergirl3005
Summary: My stories for the Royai Week prompts.
1. Dreams

Inspiration for this one shot came from a scene from Tamil movie I saw recently.

* * *

Roy had no idea why he had agreed to this. Having a short vacation with one of your best friends might have seemed like a good idea, but no one had a friend quite like Maes Hughes.

The trip had barely started and Hughes had already wined about not seeing Elicia and Gracia at least 10 times. "I'll be away from them for a whole week! Think of all the special moments that I would miss Roy! So many opportunities to take photos of my girls, gone forever!"

 _You're not the only one who would miss someone Hughes_ , he thought as he settled into the bed of the hotel room. Roy wasn't sure how he'd handle being away from Riza for a whole week, but at least he kept quite about it. He just hoped that he didn't have any nightmares tonight.

 _Riza looked absolutely splendid in her dress. The sight of her could send any man to his knees. Roy considered himself fortunate that he could see her like this. She leaned back against the sofa with a smirk on her face. Roy was absolutely sure that he was drooling over her._

 _She made a come hither gesture with her finger and Roy stumbled over to her._

Very dignified Mustang, _he grumbled to himself._

 _Riza cocked her head to the side. "Well Colonel? Aren't you going to kiss me?"_

 _Roy needed no invitation to do so. He leaned forward to kiss her her, lips pursed-_

"OI! What the hell are you doing Roy?" He felt a pair of arms shoving at him and Roy landed on the floor with a thump.

He blinked. It was not Riza he was about to kiss, but Hughes, who was staring at him as if trying to figure his best friend out. "Roy, need I remind you I am a married man? And plus, I really don't swing that way. Is this something we need to talk about?"

Roy's brain took some time to catch up. "You're not Riza." He said finally, getting to his feet and stepping away from his best friend.

"You thought I was Hawkeye? Man Roy, you really have it bad. Even I'm not this bad."

Roy groaned and slumped onto his bed. "Please Hughes, can we never mention this again? I'm begging you!"

Hughes smirked. "I will on one condition. You don't complain once about me talking about Gracia or Elicia the entire vacation!"

Roy groaned. "I promise," he mumbled. This was going to be a _long_ vacation.


	2. Skin

It was because of him that her skin was marred.

There were times he wondered if he had proved to Teacher he was worthy enough to be trusted with the secrets of Flame Alchemy she would have been spared.

The tattoo was the result of Teacher's life work. Work that he focused so much on that at times he even forgot that he even had a daughter. Work that he focused so much on that he let the house he lived in fall apart around him.

And work that he focused on so much on that he permanently ruined his daughter's skin by etching his research onto her back.

When he proved that he couldn't handle the responsibility of having such an immense power as Flame Alchemy, she had asked him to destroy the research, so that there would never be another monster like him.

And he did so. He could never refuse her anything.

At times he wondered if she hated him for failing her.

It was because of her that his skin was marred.

The burns across his torso and the faint alchemical circle that was carved on the back of his hand were her fault. She should have been with him. She should have kept her promise to watch his back.

God knows that the idiot needed it.

She did trust Havoc, but her Colonel needed special attention to be kept safe. Havoc didn't have her years of expedience in keeping him safe and out of trouble.

But she had separated from him. And that bitch Homonculus had almost killed him. The worst part of it all was that she had lost her composure and believed the lie that the Homonculus told.

He was disappointed with her for believing the enemy and for loosing her cool. She stoically bore with his reprimand, and vowed to protect him better.

She wondered if he hated her for failing him.


	3. Telephone

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?"

The solider groaned. He wondered how Mustang managed to become Colonel with his lazing, womanising ways. No other solider would be able to get away with that. The State Alchemists were given way too much slack. They really were the favoured pets of the state.

"How are Eden and Alice? Did their holiday to the West go well?" A pause, while Elizabeth answered. "Good, tell them that I would like to meet them once they return."

How did Mustang manage to get all those girls to fall for him? Surely they must know of his all his womanising. Did any of them think that Mustang was capable of commitment? If only his babysitter Lieutenant Hawkeye was here. She would be able to make him behave.

"Oh? You got that special bouquet I was looking for? Thank you very much Elizabeth. I didn't have much luck in locating it, but you found it in just two days! You really are wonderful!'

But if Hawkeye really was here, he wouldn't have to be. He hated having to fill in a position (even temporarily) on the paperwork-avoiding Colonel's team.

"Are you free this evening? There is this wonderful Aerugoian restaurant that I would like to take you to. Yes, it's that exclusive place that you wanted to go to for months. As a thank you for finding that bouquet for me."

The solider scowled. Another benefit of being a State Alchemist. They get paid insane amounts of money. He would never be able to afford going to a restaurant like that. Well, not unless he wanted to go bankrupt.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at seven. Goodbye."

Colonel Mustang hung up the phone. He turned towards the solider and said, "Get back to work Sergeant. There is a lot of paperwork to do."

The solider scowled. _Pot meet kettle_. He couldn't wait for Lieutenant Hawkeye to be back, then Eastern Command wouldn't have to put up with Mustang's incessant telephone flirtations.


	4. Understanding

It was amazing how much they could understand each other with nothing more than glance or a touch.

An innocuous conversation could hold so much more meaning, something that only they would understand.

They often amazed the team with their silent communication. "How do you do it Chief?" Havoc had asked him once. "Is there a secret to it, like Alchemy? Is it something that we can learn?"

The team had been almost disappointed to learn that there was no secret to it; just a couple of decades of friendship.

The understanding they had come to have was incredibly useful now.

"Good morning Colonel," she greeted him with a salute. She gave him a tiny smile; something that only he would notice. _I'm alright, he didn't do anything yesterday._

"Good morning Lieutenant," he said. He smiled and inclined his head upwards to the right. _I'm glad to hear that. Stay safe._

It was all they had right now. These smiles and glaces to were the only way they could communicate.

It made him very glad that they came to understand each other so well, otherwise he wouldn't have had even this little bit of reassurance.


	5. Rain

"You mean you've never? But how? It's something ever one does!"

"Well I haven't," Riza retorted.

Roy smiled. "Well, that should be rectified immediately! The next time it rains, the two of would go play in the rain for a while! It'll be fun Riza!"

She shook her head. "We could catch a cold."

"We'll dry up immediately afterwards and sit in front of the fire."

She tried again. "My father won't let us."

Roy stared at her. "Riza, he barely notices us most of the time. He won't even know."

The 'And if he does, he won't care' remained unspoken between the two children.

Riza really wanted to protest, but she couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. Roy had become a master at them. She sighed. "Fine. The next chance we get, I'll play in the rain with you."

"Yes!" Roy cheered. He bounded over to Riza and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. "You won't regret it Riza! It'll be fun! I promise!"

* * *

"So, what did I tell you?" he asked a week later, both of them lounging in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in blankets and enjoying a cup of hot chocolate.

They had played for half an hour in the rain, dancing, laughing and splashing around. They ran back indoors when the light rainfall threatened to turn into a torrential downpour. Even now, Riza could hear the Potter-patter of the rain on the windows.

"It was fun," Riza admitted. "I really like splashing around in the puddles."

"That's the best part of it!" said Roy. "I really love the rain!"

Riza smiled at him. "Thanks Roy," she said.

He turned to look at her. "Why are you thanking me for? I just convinced you to come to play," he said, his eyebrows raising in confusion.

Riza smiled. He had no idea how adorable he looked when he was confused. "For letting me have some fun and enjoy life," she said and gave him a peck on his cheek.

She laughed when Roy turned tomato red. He mumbled a welcome and took a sip of his drink to cover up his embarrassment.

Riza decided o stick close to Roy Mustang, because he could make her laugh and enjoy life.


	6. Blindness

Riza was worried about her Colonel. His dream had been to become the Fuhrer and change Amestris for the better ever since the Ishval an War. But now that he was blind, he would have to be discharged from the military. He would never be able to achieve his goal. She didn't know how he was going to cope with the knowledge.

"Colonel?" she called out as she stepped into his room.

"There is no need to to call me that anymore Riza," he said. "I can't serve now that I'm blind. The military doesn't have any use for blind soldiers."

She bit her lip. He seemed almost accepting about that. "Roy." It was odd to call him by his first name in a public place. They were only this familiar in their respective apartments. She sat down next to him on his bed. "I'm worried about you. I-"

"I know what you mean Riza," he said. His hand groped around until he found hers and encased it into his own. "But you don't have to worry about me."

She reached over to stroke his hair. "It's my job to worry about you. If I don't, who will?"

They were silent for a moment. It soon became too much for Riza. "Roy, have you thought about what are you going to do next?"

"I have. I'm leaving the military."

The answer hurt her more than she could describe. "Then what about your goals? What about your plans for the country?"

He smiled. "I'm leaving them in good hands."

This came as a shock. "Who are you leaving them to? My grandfather? Armstrong?"

"No," he said. "I'm leaving them to you."

She was completely blindsided by this. Riza was sure that she could be knocked over with a feather. Roy was trusting all of his dreams and his plans to her! "But I'm just a Lieutenant. How can I-"

Roy sat up on the bed and faced her. His hand carefully reached out and landed on her shoulder after a few attempts. "We both know that the only reason you are still a Lieutenant was so that you can stay on my team and protect me. You can easily be the Fuhrer Riza. And you know all of my plans, my hopes and my dreams. There is no one better that I could trust to carry them out." He wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"But what about you Roy?" She had to know. She had to know what was going to happen to the man she loved.

Roy smiled. "I'll be by your side, supporting you in any way that I can. As your husband."

Riza pulled away in shock. "Roy, was that a proposal?"

"No." He pouted. "If it was I'd make it much more romantic than that. I's just telling you what I plan to do."

Riza laughed. "Well at least this gives me time to plan out the wedding."

Roy smiled at that. "So does that mean your answer is yes?" he asked hopefully.

She touched his nose with the tip of her finger. "Ask me properly first. _Then_ I'll say yes."

"I'll hold you to that," said Roy.


	7. The PastThe Future

_The Past_

"Go back where you came from you slant eyed freak," the boy taunted. Roy did his best to ignore him. He refused to lift his eyes from his alchemy book. _Just ignore him_ , he told himself. _Just ignore him and he'll get bored and leave you alone._

"Are you deaf? I'm talking to you, you little freak!"

Roy continued to ignore him. The boy furious at being ignored, stomped over to Roy and snatched his book away from him.

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Roy.

"So I finally got the freak to notice! What are you reading anyway? If you can even read. Your kind probably couldn't."

Roy clenched his hands tightly. He could feel his nails digging into his palms. "Give it back Andy!"

" _Alchemy for Beginners_ , huh? You want to be an alchemist?" Andy was smirking.

Roy lunged at Andy to get his book back, but Andy managed to doge. Roy landed on the ground. He turned to look at Andy and growled. "I'm going to be a State Alchemist! And I'll show you!"

Andy merely laughed. "You? A State Alchemist? I don't think they'll allow slant eyed freaks in."

But before Roy could reply, someone's fist flew and landed a punch on Andy's face.

"Stop picking on him," said Riza, her hand still outstretched.

Andy leapt to his feet, clutching his broken nose and ran away. Riza help Roy to his feet and handed him book back. "It seems like I have to stick close to you. Taking care of is shaping up to be a full time job."

"Thanks Riza," he said. "I know don't say that enough but thank you so much."

She smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

 _The Future_

"I'm scared Riza." He hated to confess any weakness, but he needed her right now. He was curled up against her, with her arms holding him close and stroking his hair.

"You don't need to be scared Roy. Everything will be alright."

His hands stroked the small swell of her stomach. "I'm not sure if I can be a good father to this baby. What if I mess up? I'm not like Maes."

She softly kissed his forehead. "Roy I'm scared too. But we do this together, like a team. And don't worry. I'll have your back, just like I always do."

"Thanks Riza. I know I don't say that enough, but thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Riza kissed him again. She remembered that day, long ago when she had come to his aid. He said the exact same thing. It was then that their friendship really blossomed. "With any luck Roy, you'll never have to find out."


End file.
